Beca's Secret
by Rayne Shepard
Summary: Imagine Person A is secretly good at drawing, and sketches Person B without the latter knowing. It's up to you whether Person B will find out. Bechloe


_Imagine Person A is secretly good at drawing, and sketches Person B without the latter knowing. It's up to you whether Person B will find out._

* * *

"Beca! Babe! Are you ready?" Chloe shouted from the bedroom.

"Um...yeah." Quickly she closed the notebook in her lap and pocketed the pen she was using as Chloe descended the stairs. Beca's breath caught at the sight of the redhead in a skin tight black cocktail dress and matching pumps, light makeup applied to her face bringing out her eyes and topping off her attire.

Beca's eyes trailed down her body, enjoying the way the dress hugged her curves. Arousal flooded through her body, making a certain area throb with desire. A warm hand placed itself under Beca's chin, lifting her gaze up.

"My eyes are up here." Chloe smirked looking into her girlfriend's eyes. "I take it you like the outfit."

Beca nodded smiling. "Yes," her eyes swept her body once more. "Do we really have to go?"

Chloe rolled her eyes releasing her hold on the DJ. "I promised Aubrey we'll be there," she grabbed her purse walking to the door. "I'll make it up to you when we get back. I promise." She winked at the brunette and walked out the door leaving eyes watching her retreating form.

Shaking her head Beca followed the retreating figure. Outside waiting on the women was a black SUV. As Beca approached, the chauffeur tipped his hat at her as she slid into the space beside the woman, interlacing their fingers. She brought their hands to her mouth and placed a kiss on the back of Chloe's hand. "I love you."

Chloe leaned forward placing a lingering kiss on her lips. "I love you too." She whispered against her lips smirking as she heard the woman's breath hitch.

Both women enjoyed the car ride sharing kisses and whispers of sweet nothings. Once the restaurant came into view the two shared one last lingering kiss readying themselves. The chauffeur opened the door and held out a hand helping them out. Blinding flashes went off as they made their way to the door. Beca being used to the attention smiled politely at the cameras avoiding any questions. "I'm sorry," Chloe wrapped an arm around Beca's waist. "I didn't know they were going to be here. We can leave if you want."

Beca shook her head. "It's all right. You didn't know." Being a famous international DJ came with perks and unwanted perks. She liked performing for crowds and putting her name out there but the paparazzi are a big pain in her ass. She just wanted to come out and enjoy dinner with her girlfriend and her best friend without anything ending up in the Tabloids about her current location.

"Are you sure?" In no way possible did she want Beca to be uncomfortable eating here nor did she want her to feel pressured. Beca smiled grabbing her hand pushing her way through the crowd to the door. Once inside both women let out a breath.

"I'm positive." Inside the restaurant held lights hanging from the ceiling in certain places. Candles set lit on the tables where customers were already sitting and enjoying their dinner. It was a nice place to have dinner. Aubrey did good.

"Beca Mitchell?" She turned around looking for the source that called her name. Her eyes landed on a smiling man at a podium. "Hi. Are you the plus one Miss Posen was talking about?"

Casting a side glance at Chloe she nodded. The man smiled grabbing two menus. "Right this way please."

He led them through a series of tables, gaining curious looks from customers. Beca squeezed Chloe's hand sending a silent message to the redhead. Chloe squeezed gently catching up to the woman trying to comfort her.

"Here we are ladies." Beca pulled out Chloe's chair before taking her own. "Is there anything I can get you to drink?"

"White wine please." Beca ordered receiving weird looks from around the table. "What about you babe?"

"I'll just have a glass of water. I'll drink some of your wine." The man nodded and left for the drinks.

"Who are you and what have you done with Beca?" Aubrey spoke looking at the woman.

"I'm still here." Beca rolled her eyes. "I should ask you that question considering you invited me here." She raised an eyebrow at her.

Aubrey scoffed holding up a finger. "First off I didn't invite you I invited Chloe, you happened to be her plus one. Secondly, I didn't want you here to begin with. And third," A smirk played on her lips. "Even if you don't want to be here, I know you are whipped and will do anything for Chloe."

Beca opened her mouth to respond but was shut down by a glance from the said red-head. "Example A." Aubrey pointed out leaning back in her chair.

Grumbling under her breath she glared at the blonde. The man from the front returned with their drinks. The group placed their orders and waited for the man to leave before they continued with their conversation. "What's with the emergency meeting, Bree?" Chloe reach over taking Beca's wine and took a sip.

Aubrey sighed running her index finger around the rim of her glass. A nervous habit she'd picked up over the years. "You remember when we graduated from Braden and I told you about a 'certain person.'"

Chloe knitted her eyebrows in confusion. _What did she mean? _"Oh...Oh! Oh?"

Aubrey nodded her head smiling. "Now you get it."

"When? How?" Chloe fumbled over her words wanting to get the full story out of her best friend. It's been a couple of years since Aubrey last spoke of that 'certain person'. What's made her bring it up now?

"Let's just say a couple of things happened and we just...clicked." Aubrey knew this short explanation wouldn't cut it to the red head and preceded to give her the full story. Turns out that 'certain person' is Beca's long time best friend Jesse. How he managed to fall in love with someone like Aubrey is puzzling.

The dinner at the restaurant lasted longer than any of the girls intended it to. Chloe trudged through the door, heels in hand as Beca removed her jacket and hung it on the rack next to the door. "That was fun." Beca commented unbuttoning the first couple buttons on her shirt revealing skin underneath. She flopped on the couch with a satisfying sigh and picked up her sketch book along with the pen stuffed in her pocket.

"Oh yeah, fun is finding out your best friend is dating my best friend and they're getting married really soon." Chloe yelled as she walked up the stairs.

The brunette chuckled opening the notebook to her favorite page. There in the middle of the page stood Chloe and Beca, each wearing a happy smile on their face. Beca stood behind the red-head with her arms wrapped around her, resting her hands on her stomach. Chloe's hands placed themselves over the DJ's. The pair had on white shirts and pants.

"Holy shit!" Beca jumped at the sudden noise. "I didn't know you could draw like that!" Over her shoulder Chloe stared intensely at the notebook in Beca's hands. "Why haven't you told me yet?"

Placing a hand over her racing heart Beca met ice blue eyes. "It never came up so I never said anything."

Chloe walked around the couch, now in shorts and a T-shirt, opened the brunette's arms settling herself in them. She took away the notebook fully looking at the drawing.

She gasped as her eyes landed on their hands in the picture. On each ring finger laid a gold band. A wedding band. She looked at the brunette who now had a blush covering her face. "You mean?"

Beca nodded. "Yes, this is the future I want for us. I want to get married to you one day and have a miniature Chloe running around driving me crazy along with the real one." Chloe swatted Beca's stomach earning a chuckle from the woman.

The drawing held little color. The color that was on the picture that stood out against the black and white drawing were their eyes. Blue eyes realistic eyes captured hers. Chloe flipped back some pages landing on a drawing of herself. It was the night of her first date with Beca and she had on the DJ's headphones. That was the first night of many that Beca let her listen to her mixes before they were audience ready.

Setting the notebook on the table in front of her she turned straddling Beca's lap wrapping her arms around her neck, playing with the hairs at the base of her neck. "Just when I thought I had you figured out," Chloe voice was husky with arousal looking into Beca's eyes, savoring how they darkened with desire. "You surprise me with something else."

Beca chuckled bringing her hands to rest on her bare thighs. "I'm full of surprises, Beale."

"Are you going to tell me all of them or am I going to have to figure them out?" Chloe leaned down so their lips were millimeters apart. She could feel the brunette's breath on her lips coming out in labored pants.

"I'm afraid you'll have to figure them out. What's the point in telling you?"

Chloe smirked capturing Beca's lips with her own. "Challenge accepted."


End file.
